plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pharaoh Zombie
Pharaoh Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is the last zombie introduced in Ancient Egypt. Its appearance is based on the Pharaoh. It speeds up and eats faster after its casket is broken. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Basic/Hungry His sarcophagus greatly protects him but slows down a rather fast zombie. SPEED DETAILS: moves like a hungry zombie once free The second cousin once removed of King Rot, he rose to power with his disappearing sarcophagus act, but met his untimely end in an unfortunate goat accident. His tale is told in great detail on the back of his sarcophagus, which no one will ever see. Overview The Pharaoh Zombie absorbs 74 normal damage shots and its appearance changes at 20, 40 and the sarcophagus breaks at 60 normal damage shots. The Pharaoh Zombie loses his arm at 67 normal damage shots before dying at 74 normal damage shots. Appearances Tutorial: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Day 9, 10, 11, Save Our Seeds I, Locked and Loaded II, Last Stand III, Pyramid of Doom Strategies This zombie cannot be destroyed by Instant Kills in one hit until the sarcophagus has been destroyed. It is recommended that Instant Kills are used when the zombie has just lost his sarcophagus, so you do not have to deal with his speed. A Bonk Choy behind a Wall-nut can deal with the sarcophagus easily. When they come in swarms, Plant Food might be necessary to deal with all of them quickly. If using Plant Food, the Snapdragon's ability can be very effective, as it will defeat the Pharaoh Zombie even when it's inside the Sarcophagus. Gallery Blahahshshahha.jpg|Pharaoh Zombie's almanac entry FDP.png|Pharaoh Zombie's first degrade FZLP.png|Pharaoh Zombie's second degrade and about to step on a Potato Mine. Trivia *Its sarcophagus has Crazy Dave's face on it. *The Pharaoh Zombie without its casket resembles Egyptian king Ramses the Great. *Pharaoh Zombie is similar to Newspaper Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies ''and Barrel Zombie from ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, ''as all three of them will increase their speed once they lose their armor. *It's odd that Pharaoh Zombie can eat the plants while still in their sarcophagus. **If it's sarcophagus is still on, it won't die when it eats a Chili Bean. ***This suggests that it doesn't eat plants while in the sarcophagus. *It is the toughest known zombie to the game as it has no weakness, takes 74 shots to defeat it, speeds up when its protection breaks (and eats faster), and when in its sarcophagus will not die from a instant, even at 59 damage. *Pharaoh Zombie and Gargantuar are the only zombies in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that can survive an instant kill. *If it is in its sarcophagus, it is immune to butter fired by Kernel-pult. *Its sarcophagus is also used by Mummified Gargantuar to crush your plants. *It can be slowed down or frozen, even when it is inside its sarcophagus. *It is possible that the Pharaoh Zombie's sarcophagus and body have individual health bars, as a hit from an instant kill will not kill the zombie but remove the sarcophagus, and while an instant kill normally does 90 damage, the pharaoh zombie's sarcophagus has only 55 HP which is far lower than this number. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Shield Zombies